It is an identified problem in the prior art that male and female plugs on the ends of power conductors such as electrical extension cords and power tool electrical cords and the like may be accidentally separated if the junction between the cords is pulled under tension without some sort of restraining device coupling the male and female plugs together in mated engagement.
It is known that most power tools and heavy duty appliances include a relatively short power cord or rigid receptacle having a pronged male electrical connector at the end thereof. Typically the ends of the power cords are the only means provided by which extension cords may be connected to the power cords to provide power to the tools. Realistically, power tools are routinely used with extension cords and a user while moving about, for example at a work site, will quite often reach an outer limit of the range afforded by the extension cord and will inadvertently pull on the power tool thereby separating the junction between the power tool cord and the extension cord. More aggravatingly, a junction between connected extension cords removed from the location of the user requires the user to walk across the job site to locate separated connectors between extension cords.
Quite apart from the aggravation and inefficiency of such a situation, the partial separation of electrical connectors is also potentially hazardous. Consequently, the need identified in the prior art and attempted to be solved in the prior art exists to releasably secure by means of a releasably mountable device, male and female electrical plugs in mated engagement.
In the prior art devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,524 which issued to Falcon on Dec. 1, 1992, identifies many prior art attempts to solve the above problem as such devices existed in the published prior art up to 1991. The Falcon device itself is a coupling restraint assembly which includes a pair of generally identically configured U-shaped flexible mounting straps which are secured relative to each of the male and female connectors in opposing relationship with respect to one another using integrally formed locking tabs which are extendible through openings provided in each strap. The mounting straps are constructed so as to be used interchangeably on different types and sizes of power cords and electrical connectors. In the embodiment taught to be preferred by Falcon, a pair of selfbinding restraint straps are secured to two legs of one of the generally U-shaped mounting straps and are selectively extendible through openings in opposing leg portions of the adjacent mounting strap. The restraint straps are secured upon themselves by use of hook and loop releasable fasteners.
What is neither taught nor suggested, and which is an object of the present invention to provide, is a coupling device superficially similar in plan view profile to the Falcon device when laid flat, but one which is of simplified construction when compared thereto for ease of manufacture and of increased tensile load bearing capacity. Load bearing capacity is increased due to the lack of apertures formed as tensile load transfer couplings between a base portion to which are mounted a pair of generally parallel straps. The present invention has no such limitation, being formed of a unitary piece which may be cut out of a sheet in a "cookie-cutter" fashion as better described below.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,107 which issued to Sheryll on Aug. 9, 1994 for a plug retention device. Sheryll discloses a device for retaining an electrical plug and extension cord to another plug and extension cord by the use of fasteners strip elements secured to each cord adjacent to each plug by a circumferential clamp. With the electrical plug engaged with its corresponding socket, mechanical interacting fastener elements that engage each other when in the assembled state maintain the plug in the socket. It is taught that the fastening elements may be mushroom-shaped fasteners sold under the trademark Dual Lock or other forms of interacting article elements of the type the subject of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,589 and 3,266,113. What is neither taught nor suggested is a coupler adapted for use in storing a coiled extension cord, the Sheryll device also being of a molded plastic design not well adapted for being formed in a unitary piece cut out from a sheet in a "cookie-cutter" fashion.